El Secreto
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Suki se encuentra al servicio y cuidado del Señor Del Fuego Zuko, de alguna manera, terminan cediendo al deseo del placer.


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

 _ **NA.** Está ubicado en el cómic La Promesa, donde Suki vive en la Nación del Fuego cuidando a Zuko._

* * *

Sus ojos eran intensos como el sol, brillantes, cálidos, y también la quemaban como el fuego. Podía sentirlos cuando se posaban sobre su espalda, cuando ella fingía no haberlo notado, cuando adrede volteaba la cabeza a un lado para que él pudiera mirarla libremente con ese par de ojos dorados.

Al principio había pensado que era su imaginación, había tratado de convencerse de que era coincidencia, de que era alguna especie de confusión por parte suya, pero aquellas miradas no cesaron y cuando él notó que ella lo había descubierto la cosa se intensificó.

Se paraba en el patio a realizar sus entrenamientos con Ty Lee, él bajo las sombras la acosaba desde la ventana, tras un pilar o cínicamente se quedaba de pie en la entrada a asecharla.

Comenzó a notar que sus manos temblaban cuando él estaba cerca y que su corazón se agitaba cuando sentía aquellos ojos fijos en su ser, y con miedo, entendió que de a poco le gustaba, que se volvía adicta, que se paseaba por enfrente de él con la intención que la mirara, que la enfrentara, que aquella tensión se hiciera grande hasta el punto de que explotara.

Cayeron en un silencioso intercambio al poco tiempo, donde sin querer parecían vigilarse el uno al otro, huyendo y persiguiéndose en un círculo vicioso donde se dedicaban a entrelazar sus miradas en el aire, a aguantar la respiración, a expresarse un millón de cosas que significaban nada.

Sabía, sin embargo, que estaba ahí por trabajo, por cuidar y velar por el sueño de ese joven Rey, luchar y dar su vida en pos de protegerlo, pero aquel sombrío muchacho lucía solitario en su reinado y ella sin saberlo buscaba confortarlo. Él sin desearlo la había estado tentando, la había estado deseando, y discretamente la estaba provocando.

Se detuvo en su puerta esa noche, como todas las demás para llevar a cabo su guardia velando en la entrada de la habitación real. Él aguardaba parado en el umbral bañado en la oscuridad de alrededor, notando hasta el momento que él se giró a ella que no había nadie más por el pasillo y en todo alrededor.

Zuko clavó sus orbes en la guerra y ella entendió aquel retorcido plan, aquella loca idea que él había parecido calcular con discreción y ahora se la proponía sin palabras, solo con aquella intensa mirada.

Ella lo pensó un segundo, o eso creyó, su mano fue la que abrió la puerta y sin decir una sola cosa se dio paso dentro de aquella habitación.

Él entró desnudándose y ella se entregó sin restricciones, sin límites, sin ninguna clase de vacilación o culpa. No hubo un solo ruido entre los dos más que el de sus pieles rozando en constante fricción. No hubo palabras de amor o agradecimiento, ni halagos o preguntas de un _después_. Fue un acto tan silencioso, tan cargado de adrenalina al saber que se está haciendo lo incorrecto que cualquier palabra podría destrozar aquella armonía, aquella paz, una sola palabra los haría sentir que los descubrirían, que ellos mismos caerían en cuenta de lo que hacían.

Suspiros entrecortados salieron de sus bocas juntas al final, gemidos atrapados entre sus labios y gritos de euforia reprimidos murieron enganchados en la punta de la lengua, en la cúspide de aquello que no se debía mencionar.

 _El secreto_ quedó sellado en aquella silenciosa habitación, en un pacto sin palabras y sin letras, en la imaginativa de la imposibilidad, en el consuelo de la soledad acompañada. Ella salió en puntillas por la ventana y él la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer en la penumbra de la noche.

Recostado en su cama sintió su olor y quiso conservar en sus recuerdos la sensación de aquella _rosa roja_ hecha de piel, sin sonido y que no llevaba _nombre_.

Los labios del pecado no volvieron a tocarlo, en la cúspide de aquel olvido se fueron de nuevo alejando.

Ni tan arrepentidos ni tan agradecidos besaron otros labios, se entregaron a otros brazos.

El secreto pasó a ser una obra dramatúrgica e imaginativa, un recuerdo brumoso, un pañuelo manchado que se extiende con sus alas negras sobre el cobijo de la noche hasta desaparecer.

No hubo una segunda vez, ni nadie nunca pudo contarlo, la chispa se extinguió en el lecho de una sola noche, entre las sábanas blancas y lujuriosos roces, tan efímera como la confusión que significa el deseo todo se consumió, se extinguió como el fuego en una vela agotada, se esfumó como la nada.

Y sin embargo, en la cama de otros, tras cerrar los ojos aún se soñaban.


End file.
